Gunting Kuku Tidak Mempunyai Jawaban
by Chocolaput
Summary: "Tsuki—," Demi apapun, ketika Yamaguchi menggunakan nada itu untuk memanggilnya, Tsukishima seperti kehilangan hak untuk mengabaikannya. Sebuah cerita singkat di kelas, sepulang sekolah


chocolaput mempersembahkan

fanfiksi Haikyuu, **Gunting Kuku Tidak Mempunyai Jawaban**

**.**

**.**

**.**

semua karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik chocolaput, kecuali plot. sebenernya pengen banget adopsi mereka jadi anak, tapi ga bisa /cryy/ selamat membaca xD

.

.

.

"Tsuki—" suara pelan itu otomatis menghentikan langkah pelan Tsukishima keluar kelas. Ia menyahut pelan, tidak perlu menoleh sebab ia tahu betul siapa yang memanggil.

"Anu, eh—," ucapan itu menggantung, Yamaguchi melewatkan nol koma sejuta detik ketika mata Tsukishima tiba-tiba menatapnya, dingin dan malas seperti biasa. Lalu bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum canggung, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya tersenyum kepada manusia dingin seperti Tsukishima.

"Soal nomor tiga tadi. Eung... bisa menjelaskannya padaku sekali lagi?"

Tsukishima menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mendudukinya, "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Mendengarnya, Yamaguchi cepat-cepat mengambil posisi di kursi sebelah Tsukishima. Dikeluarkannya catatan matematika dari tas, ditunjukkannya baris keempat dari pembahasan soal nomor tiga dengan ujung telunjuk. "Kenapa jawabannya bisa begini?"

Tsukishima berpikir, mencari-cari kata yang tepat sehingga Yamaguchi dapat paham dengan sekali dengar. Keheningan yang memampat di kelas yang sudah kosong ini tidak membuat segalanya menjadi rikuh. Baik Tsukishima maupun Yamaguchi sudah terbiasa dengan hening yang menjadi sahabat tak kasat mata ketika mereka sedang berdua saja.

Tangan Tsuki terangkat ke hidung, membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu menarik napas. Ia berbicara dengan suara rendah sementara Yamaguchi mencatat dan mengangguk dan mengerutkan dahi; sesekali mengerling Tsuki yang ternyata tidak melepaskan pandang darinya.

"Sudah mengerti?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk mantap yang dibalas dengan anggukan serupa serta Tsukishima yang kembali menggeser kacamata di hidungnya.

"Tsuki—,"

Demi apapun, ketika Yamaguchi menggunakan nada itu untuk memanggilnya, Tsukishima seperti kehilangan hak untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Tanpa ia duga, Yamaguchi meraih tangannya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau memotong kukumu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membiarkan Tsuki kebingungan tanpa bisa menebak kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

"Lupa. Sebulan lalu, mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak memotongnya secara rutin?" kalimat Yamaguchi entah kenapa terasa menghakimi, mata bulatnya menatap Tsuki terang-terangan dengan kekesalan membayang tipis. "Berbahaya memiliki kuku sepanjang ini bagi seorang _middle blocker _sepertimu."

"Akan kupotong nanti," kata Tsuki, berupaya menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang Yamaguchi.

"Tidak," tukas Yamaguchi tegas, "biar kupotong sekarang. Aku bawa gunting kuku."

Tsukishima tidak bisa mengelak saat Yamaguchi mengeluarkan gunting kuku perak dari tasnya dan mulai memotong kuku ibu jarinya. Tsukishima juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia begitu tertegun serta kenapa telapaknya berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bunyi 'klik-klik' gunting kuku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak mampu diucapkan mulutnya, apakah Yamaguchi tidak tiba-tiba gugup seperti dirinya.

Yamaguchi melakukan pekerjaannya dalam kebisuan. Seluruh gedung ini bisu, matahari yang nyaris terbenam di luar jendela juga bisu. Hanya batin Tsuki yang berteriak-teriak minta penjelasan, atas perasaan aneh yang entah sejak kapan berada di dasar hatinya. Seperti selembar esai tanpa paragraf yang mengikuti judul besar bertuliskan nama sobat karibnya. Seperti sebuah _spike _yang tidak mampu ia _blok_, karena nyatanya bagian lapang di hatinya sukarela menerima _spike _itu.

"Selesai," seru Yamaguchi dengan senyum tipis, mengamati kuku-kuku Tsukishima yang telah terpotong pendek dan rata. Hasil kerjanya selama sepuluh menit. Sepuluh menit paling lambat bagi Tsukishima.

"Ayo ke tempat latihan. Kita tidak boleh terlambat." Padahal, tanpa perlu melirik jam tangan ataupun jam dinding, keduanya sudah jelas terlambat.

Selangkah sebelum memasuki gedung olahraga, Tsukishima menahan lengan Yamaguchi. "Mulai dari sekarang kau yang harus memotong kuku ku," katanya berusaha kedengaran senormal mungkin.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak kau potong sendiri saja?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Tsukishima pikir aku punya waktu?"

Namun, Tsuki tidak menerima jawaban tidak. Perjanjian telah dibuat, disetujui Tsuki yang diam-diam menyeringai dan Yamaguchi yang bersungut-sungut. Pada periode-periode sepuluh menit memotong kuku itu, Tsukishima terus bertanya tentang perasaannya. Anehnya, setiap pertanyaan malah menimbulkan tanda tanya baru yang entah harus ia kutuk atau syukuri.

**[fin]**


End file.
